


A Warehouse Encounter

by Rimedio



Category: Belinda Blinked Series - Rocky Flintstone
Genre: Accidental Bondage, F/F, spy!Belinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimedio/pseuds/Rimedio
Summary: Belinda gets herself in a sticky situation.
Relationships: Belinda Blumenthal/Giselle Maarschalkerweerd De Klotz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	A Warehouse Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nire/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta [hollyashes](https://hollyashes.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Unsurprisingly the cannon plot of Belinda Blinked took an unexpected turn while I was in the middle of writing this, so it now has a very loose relation to canon. If you squint it can be a missing scene between "Star Crossed Lovin'" and "A B, a B, and a Q."

Belinda approached the abandoned warehouse with trepidation; if Spooner’s informant was good as his word, this was the centre of the Australian branch of the special one’s operation. Carefully slipping off her gadget filled trench coat and stilettos to reveal her perfect-for-sneaking blackest-of-black bra and panties—

> "Wait wait wait, she takes _off_ all her spy gadgets before sneaking into the enemy's base of operation!?"
> 
> "Oh my god, I thought she went to spy school!"
> 
> "Well, it was only one day of instruction Alice, and she did spend most of it fucking the teacher."
> 
> "OK, but imagine her sneaking in in black bra and panties—"
> 
> "Excuse me James, blackest-of-black bra and panties."
> 
> "Blackest-of-black bra and panties, which okay, fine good for the shadows, but isn’t Belinda supposed to have quite pale skin? Shouldn’t she be more covered up?"
> 
> "Maybe she plans to blind any attackers with her miles of luminous pale body on display?"
> 
> "And like, one of those old fashioned lady’s pistols which she’s tucked in her bra."
> 
> "Guys, it’s Belinda, it’s probably in her vag."
> 
> "Ahem,"

Carefully slipping off her gadget filled trench coat and stilettos to reveal her perfect-for-sneaking blackest-of-black bra and panties, Belinda eased around the doorway. She had gone no more than 10 meters however, when with a whoosh and a shriek she found herself scooped up and entrapped in a web of silky smooth rope. She shrieked and twisted, trying to reach the small knife strapped to her thigh in a fetching lacy black garter—

> "Wait, so she took off all her gadgets and left herself _one_ tiny knife which she didn’t even bother to get out!?"

—but all she succeeded in doing was rubbing the rope across her creamy nipples in a most distracting way. She repeated the motion and noticed that if she wiggled just so, the rope between her legs slid deliciously between her vaginal lids.

> "Between her… is she not wearing pants??"
> 
> "When has wearing pants ever stopped Belinda getting busy with her lids?"
> 
> "True, but—"
> 
> "Ahem."
> 
> "Oh, sorry, go on Jamie."

—slid deliciously between her vaginal lids, catching on her skimpy black breakaway panties (a matching set together with her garter belt and bra) and causing the snaps to give way.

"Oh, oops!" Belinda exclaimed breathlessly as the panties tumbled to the floor, continuing to undulate against her bonds.

> "Wait wait wait..."
> 
> "Yes, Alice?"
> 
> "I’m sorry, _breakaway_ panties? Are those even a thing?"
> 
> "I mean probably, but more to the point, why is she wearing them _while working_?"
> 
> "I like how Rocky makes it clear she’s wearing a matching underwear set."
> 
> "That means though, that in the world of Belinda Blinked, you can buy a set that includes a knife holding garter _and_ breakaway pants."
> 
> "Wonder what the bra’s like."
> 
> "Well, Alice, we’re about to find out."

Her nipples hardened like diamond drill bits, popping out of her peek-a-boo cup bra, and allowing the silky ropes to upbraid them with abandon.

> "Upbraid… that’s not a… good word, not a really sexy feeling is it?"
> 
> "Yes, Alice, as the breast-haver in the room, does that sound like fun to you?"
> 
> "I’m cringing just thinking about it!"
> 
> "Also, does anyone know what a peek-a-boo cup is?"
> 
> "I think it’s like those bras that have like slits in their cups? Right?"
> 
> "Why are you looking at me, I have no idea."
> 
> "Oh James is googling."
> 
> "Yeah, it’s what Alice said, looks like they get sold with crotchless panties a lot."

But, just as Belinda began to rut against her prison in earnest, she heard the outside door creak slowly open and froze, listening intently as footsteps drew nearer and nearer.

> "Why even both stopping at this point."

Just as she’d suspected, it was Giselle, rounding the corner in sexy high heeled stilettos and a simple yet elegant sheath dress.

"Hello Belinda," the former glee team member purred, "I’d hoped it was you caught in my... web…"

Belinda blinked.

"Well, since I’ve got you in my claws, now I must… torture you." And with that Giselle proceeded to lay out an array of instruments on a conveniently located waist high metal table. She set down: a set of stainless steel nipple clamps, three different sizes of butt plug, four dildos of varying size and colour (with and without massaging bumps), a largish peacock feather, purple leather whip, a gag, two cock rings—Giselle giggled, "I didn't know who I would catch after all," and winked—a pair of leather handcuffs, two waterproof bullet vibrators, and several foam blocks of different shapes.

> "Oh my god, did he seriously just list all of that?"
> 
> "Rocky wants us to know that he knows his sex toys."
> 
> "Does he though? Does he really?"
> 
> "How does that make you feel Jamie? Knowing your Dad sat down and wrote out a list of sex toys just to prove that he could?"
> 
> "Honestly, it’s hardly the weirdest thing I've had to confront since starting this project."

After carefully setting down the last item, Giselle looked up and noticed that Belinda was still gently writhing against her rope cage and moaning softly.

"Tsk, naughty naughty Belinda," she said and pushed a button on a small hand-held device that made the ropes cinch tighter, no longer allowing Belinda enough movement to continue her carnal activities.

Giselle ignored her, surveying her instruments of torture. First selecting the nipple clamps, she pressed another button which caused the rope mass of Belinda to be lowered nearly to the floor, but not to loosen an inch.

"I know you think you're so smart Belinda," Giselle began, as she approached, "but you could never become president of Steeles Pots and Pans, you just don't have what it takes."

> "Has Belinda ever indicated a desire to be president of Steeles?"
> 
> "Well we know she's ambitious."
> 
> "Yeah, but what does that have to do with, well, any of the current spy plot?"
> 
> "Fuck if I know."
> 
> "Fuck if Rocky knows too."

She efficiently fastened the clamps to Belinda's still straining nipples as she continued to list the busty brunette’s faults, and then returned to the table. Continuing to monologue, Giselle—

> "Hang on, does he actually use the word monologue?"
> 
> "Yes, I am reading exactly what's on the page."
> 
> "Oh so it doesn't have to make sense, this is just the villain monologuing while threatening the hero bit."
> 
> "Oooooh d'you thing that means Belinda is going to escape?"
> 
> "Maybe Bella will swoop in and save her!"
> 
> "The day Bella does something that useful is the day hell freezes over."

Continuing to monologue, Giselle picked up first one, then the other waterproof bullet vibrator and fit them into a special pockets the either side of the larger of the two cock rings. She then gathered up the cock ring, the largest of the dildos, a respectably sized butt plug, and approached Belinda again.

> "'A respectably sized butt plug,' not too large, not too small, respectably sized."

"But I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget Ms. Blumenthal," Giselle purred, sliding the cock ring onto the dildo and into Belinda's dripping pussy, positioning it so that one vibrator was on her clit and the other was snuggled up to her perineum.

> "Eugh, 'snuggled.'"
> 
> "Wait, is that even possible?"
> 
> "OK, so let's imagine this—"
> 
> "Let's not."
> 
> "No let's, so presumably the dildo is, like, in the vag in the standard way, with like, one vibrator on each side, it's definitely plausible that the one on top could hit the clit."
> 
> "I mean depending on the size of the vibrator I think the back one could be touching the perineum."
> 
> "But would it be snuggled up James?"
> 
> "Well since that is a terrible turn of phrase that should never have been written, I hope not."

Giselle then pushed the butt plug into Belinda's willing arse.

> "Waaaaaait just a second!"
> 
> "Yes James?"
> 
> "No preparation! No lube! I don't care how Belinda feels, that arse isn't willing!"
> 
> "I mean, really if this is supposed to be 'torture' it shouldn't be..."
> 
> "But still, preparation people! Lube!"

Between the encasing net of cords and the application of Giselle's devices, Belinda was feeling a bit like a trussed and stuffed Christmas goose.

"I thought about using the gag," Giselle giggled, "but I think I want to hear you scream," and with that she turned both vibrators on high.

Belinda screamed.

> "Wow."
> 
> "Nice one Rocky."
> 
> "Not forgiving him for the Christmas goose description though."

Giselle stopped the vibrators and Belinda sagged against her fibrous cage. Giselle turned them on and Belinda screamed again. On, then off, on then off, each time Belinda's screams got higher and more desperate as she was driven to the brink of orgasm. Giselle laughed and turned off the vibrators, this time leaving them dormant. Belinda sagged against the ropes and watched as Giselle returned to the table of implements yet again, this time retrieving the largish ostrich feather. She giggled again, "Don't want you to expire too soon Belinda dear, I want to take. my. time."

Belinda moaned breathily as Giselle started up the vibrators again but more slowly this time, simultaneously running the ostrich feather up her front from toes to nipples.

> "How is Belinda positioned? Like she's meant to be trapped, in a net, so she's probably not stretched out right?"
> 
> "I don't think Rocky's really thought about it to be honest."
> 
> "I don't know why I expected differently, carry on Jamie."
> 
> "Thank you Alice."

Giselle continued to caress Belinda with the feather while slowly turning the vibrators higher and higher.

Belinda was in ecstasy, moaning continually, and punctuating each increase in vibration strength with ever louder screams. Yet every time her joy juices were about to finally explode—

> "Oh. My. God."
> 
> "What did you just read?"
> 
> "Do you want me to repeat—
> 
> "No! Please no."
> 
> "Just, oh my god, _Rocky_!"
> 
> "Remember guys, my dad wrote these words."
> 
> "I think I'm going to be sick."

Yet every time her—

> "Don't repeat it!"
> 
> "Fine."

—about to finally explode, Giselle paused in her ministrations and waited until Belinda had just about caught her breath to start up again. Before long Belinda was sobbing incoherently, struggling to get any purchase against the increasingly sodden ropes as her vagina oozed copious liquid around the intruding phalluses, wanting to finally, finally let it all go.

"Just remember Belinda," Giselle purred, "I control. Everything." And with that she turned all the switches up to 11, flipped the lever holding the rope trap in place and strode out of the warehouse.

Belinda's orgasm detonated as she spilled onto the floor, gasping and moaning at the erotic sensation of moist cording flowing over her body—

> "I'm sorry, rope burn is not erotic."
> 
> "How does she not have a concussion!?"
> 
> "She’d been lowered almost to the ground remember?"
> 
> "Ah, yes."

—and the wet suction of the dildo and butt plug sliding out of her holes. As she lay there on the floor, one thought was in Belinda's head: Giselle may have won this round, but next time she would be ready.

> "And that's the end of the chapter guys."
> 
> "Oh my god, what just happened?"
> 
> "Rocky, Rocky Flinstone."


End file.
